Metamorphosis
by Lesera128
Summary: No one ever told Skye that having a long-term relationship with Jax would be easy... and they were right not to…. AU.  Skye/Jax.  SAX.
1. Chapter 1

Metamorphosis

By: Lesera128

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox….

Summary: No one ever told Skye that having a long-term relationship with Jax would be easy... and they were right not to…. AU. Skye/Jax. SAX.

Author's Note: I am reposting some of the older works that I have saved on my harddrive. Old-time SAX fans may remember this story. It was written as a collaboration between April and June 2002 by members of the Skye messageboard fan fiction archive. Many thanks in advance to those who contributed to the writing of this epic monstrosity… including: Abauner, AjsFantaC, Blonde twinkie, Catrenee, Girl4Ingo, Icequeen1501, Jaxskye63, JaxNSkye4ever, JaxnSkyeForever69, Jordana213, Lexifan4ever, MelissaGrigo, Renee16, TheDragonStar, and WackedDiva1030.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A cool breeze played across her skin. The salt air was a refreshing change to her after spending so much time cooped up in her offices at ELQ in the city. Coming to the beach was such a nice change, especially when she came under circumstances such as the ones that had brought her there. The faint outline of the moon was just rising as evening claimed supremacy over the land. Yes, the night was coming and with it the promise of something extraordinary for Skye Chandler-Quartermaine.

Feeling Jax's arms curl up around her waist from behind her, she knew it had arrived. A smile lined her lips as he kissed her cheek gently. Before she knew what happened, Jax had lifted her in his arms and was quickly bringing her down towards the ocean. She managed to escape his hold and tried to hurry back to her earlier spot in the safety of the dunes, but fell, twisting her ankle and crying out in pain. Jax hurried to her side, trying to hide his smile. He sat on his knees between her legs gently rubbing her ankle. Slowly massaging her up her leg and coming to grab her hips to bring her closer to his pelvis. Laying on top of her, he kissed her lips as his hands wrapped her legs around his waist and the playful mood in the air gave way to something heavier… more frenzied… and definitely more passionate.

Jax quickly scrambled out of his clothes and assisted Skye in removing hers. They looked deeply into each other's eyes with nothing but pure love and unbridled passion, kissing each other deeply. Then, in one swift movement, Jax was inside. She dug her nails into his back and tried not to scream by biting her lip as spasms overwhelmed the pair. Both were sweaty and breathing heavily as the hurried coupling fell away. For a moment they were just resting, Jax laying on top of Skye, each holding the other. When at last Skye's breathing returned to a level where she could speak, she looked up into Jax's eyes with surprise filled in them. This was the last thing she had expected to ever happen between them after the last time they were together. But, somehow, in the magic of this island paradise, they had found each other.

"Jax?" she murmured into his ears, unsure of what his response would be.

His response came in a movement on action as he rolled them over and nodded his head in the direction of the water.

"Come on," he merely whispered in return. "Let's go for a swim."

"Uh," Skye responded warily, "I'm tired." She smiled seductively. "Because of… you, you know?"

Jax just laughed. "Aw, come on," he joked. "What? Don't tell me the fearless Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine is actually scared of something!"

She looked down sheepishly, pretending to be enthralled by the piles of sand she had absentmindedly built up around her before she reluctantly replied. "Well, actually... Jax, I, um,... I can't swim, exactly."

He picked her face up and kissed her lips softly, happy that she'd finally begun to feel comfortable being honest with him. "That's okay, beautiful," he replied, standing and pulling her up beside him gently. "I'll teach you. Come on."

She was hesitant at first, but allowed him to pull her towards the water. They waded into the surprisingly warm water until it covered them to their waists. Jax wrapped his arms around Skye's body, holding her close.

"Trust me," he whispered into her ear.

Skye nodded her head, biting her lip again. Gripping Jax's hand hard, she allowed herself to be lead in deeper so the water covered almost all of her naked body. Jax came around in front of her, smiling at her. The stars shined down from above and the moon light bathed the two lovers with a mystic glow.

Suddenly, a splash sounded nearby. Skye instinctively panicked, jumping into Jax's arms. Jax resisted the urge to laugh as he tried to console the trembling woman in his arms.

"Skye, it's all right - it was probably just a fish or something," he told her in his most soothing voice.

"If you say so," she answered wearily, slowly setting foot on the ocean bottom again, yet not looking entirely convinced.

"Since when do you listen to what I have to say?" Jax questioned jokingly, unable to keep himself from staring at the way Skye's hair is now stuck to her cheeks.

"Oh, VERY funny Mr. Jacks, VERY funny," Skye retorted, trying unsuccessfully to stop the smile from spreading across her face. "So are we gonna finish this lesson or what?"

"Most definitely, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine," he said, his bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Here's the next part of the lesson: always be on alert in the water, because you just never know what something or someone will do." And with that, Jax lunged towards Skye, grabbed her out of that water and picked her up.

Screaming in surprise, Skye struggled in his grasp, twisting and turning, but finally stopping and allowing him to hold her.

"Put me down!" Skye demanded in mock annoyance, unable to keep the corners of her mouth from turning into a smile.

"Are you sure?" Jax smirked, raising his eyebrows and catching her gaze.

Her eyes widened amusedly. "Yes!"

"As you wish!" He winked, shocking her as he dropped her into the shallow water with a grin on his face.

"Ow!" She complained indignantly from her seated position on the sand. "You! You..."

He laughed, sitting down beside her, the water comfortably cooling their legs. He leaned in and kissed her, softly but passionately, feeling himself get lost in her again,.. until that is, she stopped him.

Skye pushed back gently on Jax's shoulders, moving him in a way that she could still feel the sweetness of his breath on her cheeks. She inhaled and stared at him nervously, hopeful yet with a measure of disbelief. "Jax," she whispered. "Promise me you aren't just using me."

Jax stared at her, his eyes registering surprise - and then hurt. "I don't use people," he said fiercely, taking her hands in his.

Skye trained her gaze on their laced fingers, and chewed her lower lip and then abruptly stopped when she realized if she continued the action, it would become a nasty habit.

Jax studied her for a moment, taken aback by the trace of fragility he saw in her as she sat naked before him, surrounded by water. He released her hands and moved his to her face, tilting it up until their eyes met. He brushed his lips against her forehead. "I would never use you, Skye," Jax said softly. "Please believe me."

Skye stared at him with uncertainty despite his reassurances. Jax had been caught off guard at the question, and, ye,t he knew he shouldn't be given that it was coming from Skye. He shook his head as a tender smile crossed his face once more. Pulling Skye towards him, he stared deeply into her dark brown eyes that were filled with attraction, lust, uncertainty, wariness, and fear all mixed together.

He didn't break the stare as he spoke with such gentleness and surety that it almost broke Skye's heart. "Skye, I promise you. I am not using you," he told her simply.

Afraid that she was dreaming and that all of it was too good to be true, she clasped her wet arms around his dripping neck as she said, "Then what changed your mind, Jax? I thought you said you were through with me."

"Everything changed." Jax replied simply. "The way I wake up in the mornings, The way I live my days since you entered it, the way I spend my evenings thinking of you. I realized that I can never be through with you because I - you gave me back something I thought was gone forever."

Skye looked up at him, taking in every feature of his face, as if he might disappear in a second. Jax noticed a chill come over her and he smiled down, lovingly. "Come on let's get back home," he replied as he took Skye's hand.

The push and pull of the warm water's current made it extremely easy for Jax to guide Skye to the shore. However, by the time they had pulled themselves up on the sand, Jax noticed that Skye was shivering. The balmy night's breeze was both a blessing and a curse in this tropical paradise.

Taking her hand, Jax nodded to Skye as he said, "Here. Let me help you."

"Jax, I'm fine-" she began. But, Jax silenced her with one of his killer smiles as he said, "Humor me."

Grabbing her hand, Skye thought he was merely going to pull her closer to them as they walked back to the bungalow. Thus, she was quite surprised as he swept her off her feet, in one fluid movement, and continued walking a brisk pace to their secret refuge in paradise.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Metamorphosis

By: Lesera128

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox….

Summary: No one ever told Skye that having a long-term relationship with Jax would be easy... and they were right not to…. AU. Skye/Jax. SAX.

Author's Note: I am reposting some of the older works that I have saved on my harddrive. Old-time SAX fans may remember this story. It was written as a collaboration between April and June 2002 by members of the Skye messageboard fan fiction archive. Many thanks in advance to those who contributed to the writing of this epic monstrosity… including: Abauner, AjsFantaC, Blonde twinkie, Catrenee, Girl4Ingo, Icequeen1501, Jaxskye63, JaxNSkye4ever, JaxnSkyeForever69, Jordana213, Lexifan4ever, MelissaGrigo, Renee16, TheDragonStar, and WackedDiva1030.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

In the morning, Jax sleepily stretched out as the bright warm sunlight pierced through the curtains of the bungalow and shined into his eyes. He reached out next to him, expecting to find her, surprised to feel only empty space. He was confused for a second, especially upon hearing the noise of frantic movement close by. His eyes flew open, and he squinted at the woman who'd just given him a night he'd never forget. Her demeanor had changed completely from the previous evening. Now, she was visibly shaken, and she was packing. He shook his head to throw off his lingering disorientation. "Skye, what are you doing?" he asked her incredulously.

She stopped momentarily, just long enough to look up at him, her eyes crazed with anxiousness, fear and urgency. "We have to go home now, Jax. Right now."

He didn't understand. She wasn't making any sense. This was supposed to be their time to be alone together. "Why?"

She sighed. "Because I got a phone call. Don't ask me to explain. But Sonny just put a hit out on A.J."

"What?" Jax sprang out of bed and rushed to Skye's side. She continued to pack, the worry evident on her face. Jax stopped her frantic movements by gently grabbing her upper arms and turning her to face him. "Skye, how do you know this?"

"I just do," she answered stubbornly. "Now, come on, we don't have any time to waste!"

Jax knew better to argue. Within an hour, they were at the airport, ready to fly back to Port Charles. The jet had been inspected twice and refueled. Jax only allowed Skye to board when he was certain that the plane was safe to fly. Once they were in the air, Skye let out a deep breath and tried to relax. She thought of the ways she might stop Sonny. What if it was too late? She closed her eyes and she felt her stomach reach her throat. She swallowed, not wanting to be sick in the jet of all places. She breathed out again, feeling a little light-headed.

Jax looked over to her and noticed how pale she had gotten. "Skye, you should have had breakfast before we left." Jax began. "You didn't eat. Let me get you something now? Maybe some eggs and bacon?".

At that Skye's hand came to cover her mouth as the image he presented made her gag in her mouth. "Please Jax. Stop," she said, disgusted.

"Hey, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Jax asked, concerned. "Maybe you're coming down with something?"

"No, I'm okay." Skye replied, quickly. "I'm sure it's because I'm overly worried about A.J, and flying on a moment's notice doesn't exactly fall into my list of favorite things to do."

She did her best to force a smile. Jax nodded and reached for a magazine, his attention diverted. Skye sighed softly and leaned back in her chair, a slight frown marring her face as the thought back on the queasiness she had felt upon awakening that morning… and every morning for the prior week. Always twice during the day it had happened… once, when she had immediately awakened, and a second time, three hours later. Always, like clockwork. Her mind mentally replaying dates and events in her head, Skye swallowed as she realized that perhaps the most recent bout of nausea had nothing whatsoever to do with their current flight, but, instead, had a different cause all together.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Metamorphosis

By: Lesera128

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox….

Summary: No one ever told Skye that having a long-term relationship with Jax would be easy... and they were right not to…. AU. Skye/Jax. SAX.

Author's Note: I am reposting some of the older works that I have saved on my harddrive. Old-time SAX fans may remember this story. It was written as a collaboration between April and June 2002 by members of the Skye messageboard fan fiction archive. Many thanks in advance to those who contributed to the writing of this epic monstrosity… including: Abauner, AjsFantaC, Blonde twinkie, Catrenee, Girl4Ingo, Icequeen1501, Jaxskye63, JaxNSkye4ever, JaxnSkyeForever69, Jordana213, Lexifan4ever, MelissaGrigo, Renee16, TheDragonStar, and WackedDiva1030.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Skye didn't remember much of the flight back to Port Charles. Of what she did remember, a large part centered around her concentrating on trying not to throw up all over Jax as he continued giving her the occasional look of uncertainty and worry. The other thing Skye remember was trying not to panic over her growing concern for her brother. Thus, it was like shot out of hell that Skye exited the plane and ran into the airport terminal, trying best where to think she could find A.J. once they had returned to Port Charles, and the plane had landed.

However, Skye was surprised to find her hastily executed exit from the airplane terminal blocked off by a group of uniformed police officers being headed up by none other than PCPD Detective MarcusTaggert.

He nodded at her. "Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine?"

"Yes," Skye said breathlessly, but with a look of pure annoyance visible on her face.

"We've been waiting for you." Taggert said.

Skye's heart raced as her mind ran through the worst case scenarios possible. "Is it my brother? Is he hurt? Has something happened to A.J.?"

Taggert grimaced as he shook his head, "No ma'am. He's sitting safe in lockup at the P.C.P.D. jail."

"Whatever for?" Skye asked in outraged confusion.

Taggert nodded at her, "He's under arrest for the premeditated murder of Michael Corinthos, Jr. and so are you."

Skye stared at Taggert, attempting to comprehend what he had just told her. She was vaguely aware that Jax was exchanging enraged words with Taggert, vaguely aware that the feeling of illness hadn't let her, vaguely aware that everything was going blurry, and then she wasn't aware of anything at all.

Skye blacked out, falling backwards, barely being caught by Jax before she hit the ground.

Taggert smirked at her, bending down over her believing her action to be fake, but after a few moments realized that if it was fake, she was certainly a good actress and everyone around him believed her to have really fainted, and as a good respectful policeman, he supposed he should do something and called an ambulance… just in case.

At GH, Skye was immediately taken into a room and looked over by a nurse. Looking at her chart, the nurse scribbled away as she took her pulse and blood pressure and noted that it was pretty high. Frowning, the nurse went for a doctor who ordered a complete blood work up.

Jax remained by her side the whole time and only left when the doctor kicked him out of the room. Looking at the door as it swung shut with a resounding thud, Jax sighed. He turned around and then noticed that Taggert remained lurking nearby.

Nodding at him, Jax said, "So you going to tell me what's going on now, Taggert?"

The detective shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that is none of your business, Mr. Jacks, and as I have a warrant for the arrest of one, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, I am taking her in as soon as she is cleared for release by the doctor," remarked Taggert.

"We'll just see about that," said Jax and proceeded to whip out his cell phone to call his attorneys to have them ready and waiting at the police department.

Jax was about to call Alexis, but he knew she was probably not in the right frame of mind to take on a case if she was she feeling anything for Sonny as Jax suspected she did. Jax decided he'd better call Scott Baldwin instead, and after a few moments, Baldwin agreed to be on his way immediately. Jax glared at Taggert before making his way into Skye's room once he saw the doctor exit. He didn't trust Taggert very much. He knew that he must be thrilled that Sonny was dead, if the mobster was actually and truly gone, and that the PCPD might just be looking for a quick way to wrap us lose ends. Jax also didn't trust Taggert around Skye. He couldn't help feel that Taggert liked Skye a little more than he let on. Jax's mind refocused on his concern for Skye when he saw her laying in the hospital bed. She smiled, a little overwhelmed by all that had happened in such a short period of time. He took her hand and held it tightly.

Just then Bobbie Spencer came into the room, holding Skye's medical chart. "Well, the test results are in." She announced. "They explained exactly why you've been feeling so ill."

Fear continued to cause Skye's brow to crease as she looked to Jax. She shrugged as she said in a faint voice, "There is nothing wrong with me… 't's just all of THIS stuff with A.J., Jax, that's all."

Jax shook his head. "Skye, you fainted. And, if I hadn't been there, you could have fallen and hurt yourself. Whatever it is that Bobbie needs to tell us, it obviously is not just exhaustion due to stress."

At this point, Bobbie interjected. She nodded to Skye as she glanced at the clipboard she was carrying. "Skye?"

"Yes?" Skye replied wearily.

Bobbie repeated, "I have your test results."

"What's wrong with her?" Jax asked.

Bobbie looked hesitantly at Jax. She then looked to Skye again. A moment passed in silence before Skye shrugged in approval. "Whatever you tell me he is going to hear eventually, do you may as well just say it in front of us both."

"Skye, when was the last time you had your period?"

Skye shrugged, but her voice remained quiet as she said, "I'm not certain… a few weeks, I guess."

"And are you sexually active?"

Skye glanced nervously at Jax, "Yes. Why?"

"Your lab work indicates that you're pregnant, Skye."

Skye shook her head furiously as Jax grasped her hand tighter. "No!" She insisted. "I can't be. Especially not now."

"How far along is she, Bobbie?" Jax's voice was hoarse with shock.

"We won't be certain until we do a sonogram, but it's still early yet." Bobbie looked up at Skye and said, "Somewhere between six and eight weeks, give or take, from her hormone levels."

Skye turned to Jax desperately, and he did his best to comfort her with his smile, although he could tell that there was more behind her frantic concern than her current legal situation. "I can't go to jail, Jax. I didn't do anything wrong. Don't let them make me go through this in prison."

He held her as close to him as he possibly could. "I won't, Skye. I swear to you. I won't."

"But, pregnant?" Jax muttered to himself. "A baby?" and even as the words settled into his conscious, he realized how happy he was about it.

But first thing's first. Jax had to figure out why Skye was so fearful about the news… he suspected she was not as surprised to her the information as he had been…

After hearing Bobbie make a few more comments on Skye's lab results, Jax zoned out as he got to thinking about the night the baby was conceived. He and Skye both had been mad, and they had come together with hot words and furious heat. The thing he remembered most about that night was how right she had felt in his arms and the feeling that he had finally found what he had been searching for since coming back to Port Charles.

Refocusing his attention, Jax looked up at Skye as Bobbie had their discussion and left the room. Moving towards the bed, Jax took Skye's hands with his. Unable to keep a serious face, a smile cracked through as his eyes twinkled his happiness. The smile plastered across his face would not leave. Skye tried to smile back, but the look in her eyes told him she was debating if she should tell him about something or not.

"Skye what's wrong?" he asked, questioningly.

"Nothing, Jax." Skye tried to cover, just a bit too quickly. "I'm just -"

"Skye, what is it?" Jax asked prompted again as he watched tears filled her eyes.

She shook her head, trying to get a hold on herself. "Nothing." Skye lied. "I'm just very worried about A.J, and the fact that I might be going to jail, pregnant."

"Skye, I told you I won't let that happen." Jax repeated. "There's something else bothering you, Skye. I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me the truth."

Skye looked into his face and then she knew she had to tell him the truth. The tears were streaming down her face now as she began to sob. "Please, Jax." Skye pleaded. Jax had never heard her voice so desperate. "Please don't make me give up my baby."

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Metamorphosis

By: Lesera128

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox….

Summary: No one ever told Skye that having a long-term relationship with Jax would be easy... and they were right not to…. AU. Skye/Jax. SAX.

Author's Note: I am reposting some of the older works that I have saved on my harddrive. Old-time SAX fans may remember this story. It was written as a collaboration between April and June 2002 by members of the Skye messageboard fan fiction archive. Many thanks in advance to those who contributed to the writing of this epic monstrosity… including: Abauner, AjsFantaC, Blonde twinkie, Catrenee, Girl4Ingo, Icequeen1501, Jaxskye63, JaxNSkye4ever, JaxnSkyeForever69, Jordana213, Lexifan4ever, MelissaGrigo, Renee16, TheDragonStar, and WackedDiva1030.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>"Give up the baby? Why would I do that?"<p>

Skye turned from him, looking away, tears faling down her cheek.

Jax reached across, gently tilting her head towards himself, making her look at him.

"Skye, what is it? What's wrong?" he pleaded at her, begging her with his eyes to tell him what it was.

"I was told that I- that this-" She couldn't seem to find the right words. She closed her eyes, tears staining her checks, breathing slowly and deliberately. Slowly she opened her eyes looking at Jax.

"This could kill me."

Skye saw the look of sheer horror cross Jax's face, and she inwardly cringed, hating to see him so upset.

"What do you mean?" Jax managed to choke out, his voice catching in his throat. "You can't possible be serious." Turning her head and fidgeting with her sleeve, Skye only nods, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's a long story, Jax," she said softly.

"I'm here for you, Skye, always remember that," he said, drawing her closer. "You will *not* die, and we *WILL* get through this together."

Jax held Skye as close as possible given her position on the hospital bed. He fought back tears trying to stay strong but he was so confused.

"Skye?" he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back slightly while looking in his eyes, knowing he had so many questions that he had the right to know the answers to…. Leaning back against the bed, Skye closed her eyes while trying to figure out the quickest way to explain it… she didn't think she could manage going into great detail at the current moment.

"I was in an accident, a long time ago… I was very young… being stupid, driving drunk. At first, it seemed I was okay… on the outside, at least, but my insides…. There was massive internal bleeding from the sudden compacted pressure of the seat belt and steering wheel on my abdomen. I didn't know until after I was released from the hospital… years later actually… I didn't learn until much later about the accident's long term effects. I had gone to my OB/GYN and told him that I wanted to be a mother, to have a huge family… and that's when he told me, told me that-"

Jax reached across and took her hand in his, squeezing it tight, letting her take a few moments to continue.

"Because of the accident my chances for even *becoming* pregnant were so small, and… then… if by some miracle that if I did, if… if I did get pregnant… the doctor didn't see how the pregnancy could be sustained. I could die… and then the baby would just die with me anyway."

Jax gripped her hand tighter as she opened her eyes and looked at him through her tears.

"Promise me that won't happen, promise me that this life will have a chance to live, that you'll take care of him or her even if I'm not here. Promise me, Jax… please."

"Skye, I want you to look in my eyes and believe me when I tell you that you're more important to me than anything or anyone in this world. Knowing that we've created a life… and that this creation was born out of our feelings for each other makes me the luckiest and happiest man in the world… but, I will *not* sacrifice your life for our unborn child's," Jax said. "For me to sit here and promise you something that could only maybe even be necessary would be like me trying to predict the future… and I refuse to do that. God has given us this miracle, and I, for one, can not believe that He wouldn't see us through the miracle of seeing this child born and you being alive to enjoy in it."

Skye continued to watch him as Jax took a breath and continued.

"The only thing I can say with certainty is that I believe in you and our love and knowing how strong and resilient you are, I know that we'll both do everything in our power to see that our baby has a chance to be born… and grow… and thrive… And, I honestly believe, Skye… that with your strength and my will, I know we'll all be okay."

"Really?" Skye asked, disbelief clearly evident in her voice.

Jax nodded. "Really." He paused as he smiled at her again. "Now lie back and rest. It does the baby no good if you are stressed and emotional… and I will get to work on the Corinthos matter to insure that you nor our baby has to spend one night in jail."

As Jax settled Skye in his arms, she drifted off to sleep. However, he knew he would get no rest this night as he had many plans to make to insure that the woman he loved didn't have to face a murder rap.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Metamorphosis

By: Lesera128

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox….

Summary: No one ever told Skye that having a long-term relationship with Jax would be easy... and they were right not to…. AU. Skye/Jax. SAX.

Author's Note: I am reposting some of the older works that I have saved on my harddrive. Old-time SAX fans may remember this story. It was written as a collaboration between April and June 2002 by members of the Skye messageboard fan fiction archive. Many thanks in advance to those who contributed to the writing of this epic monstrosity… including: Abauner, AjsFantaC, Blonde twinkie, Catrenee, Girl4Ingo, Icequeen1501, Jaxskye63, JaxNSkye4ever, JaxnSkyeForever69, Jordana213, Lexifan4ever, MelissaGrigo, Renee16, TheDragonStar, and WackedDiva1030.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Jax watched as the woman who held his heart slept so peacefully, knowing that the next few months were going to be very difficult. He would not lose her, there was no way he was letting anything happen to her. He could not imagine spending a day without her. Jax kissed her softy on the forehead and quietly slipped out of her embrace and walked outside the room to make a call and leave a voice message.<p>

"Alexis, it's Jax.. I need to see you right away, meet me at GH."

Alexis arrived after what seemed like hours. She had the look of death upon her and she recognized the same look in Jax's eyes.

"What's wrong, Jax?"

"Skye did not murder, Sonny. She was with me and there's no way the woman I love would ever hurt anyone like that," Jax said simply.

"Jax, Skye's done some pretty questionable things in the past, and I know that you've changed her, but she hates So..."

Jax interrupted with tears in his eyes. "Alexis, Skye – the woman I love... is carrying my child and could die from complications because of this pregnancy. I could lose the only woman I've ever truly loved and my child… at the same time. I… I wouldn't know how to survive that… She… she can't go to prison. I need to be with her and hold her close through all of this."

Alexis noticing the tears in Jax's eyes had a sense of guilt flash in her own gaze, and Jax knew something was up.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't lie, I love you too much Jax," Alexis blurted out.

"What are you talking about, Alexis?"

"Sonny isn't dead. He's is doing this so Courtney would hate A.J. and get a divorce. I can't let Skye go to prison, after seeing how much you love her, I just can't do it," Alexis said.

Jax's eyes filled with rage. He turned his head to check on Skye…. looking at her through the door's observation window… so pale, so peaceful and filled with a new glowing radiance. He promised her she would be okay, and now… now, he knew what he had to do.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Skye was released from the hospital. Edward had suddenly a complete made turn around, welcoming Skye over for dinner that evening. Once he heard that Skye was carrying the newest addition to the Quartermaine family, he was absolutely thrilled. The doctors had ordered her to rest upon getting home so they all settled for Skye getting convalescing at the mansion. Once Skye was upstairs resting and the commotion had died down in the foyer, Jax decided it was time to take action.

He was about to leave when Big Alice made her way down the stairs. "Mr. Jacks?" She said, in a deep voice, so different then the seductive way Skye would say his name. "Skye would like to see you."

"She's supposed to be sleeping," Jax said with a frown.

"Yeah, well she's not," Big Alice said.

His frown deepening, Jax said, "Would you please tell her I've gone out? I… I've got important business to attend to…."

"This is more important then business Mr. Jacks." Alice decided. "And Mr. Quartermaine demanded that all Skye's requests were met… and, I'm not about to upset my boss, so you either come willingly…"

"No—"

"Okay," Big Alice said with a nod. Before Jax knew what happened. Big Alice had scooped Jax up in her arms and carried him up the stairs with no trouble at all. Jax struggled in her tight grasp, but Big Alice didn't let go until she entered Skye's room.

At first Skye was filled with shock, but soon the room filled with her lighthearted laughter when she saw Big Alice truss Jax down onto the edge of her bed like a sack of potatoes. Jax would have let the strange, overgrown woman carry him up to her room a hundred times if it filled Skye's beautiful face with such amusement each time. Big Alice left, and Jax sat up.

"Funny?" he asked.

"Yes," she said grinning. She then turned serious as she said, "I have something to tell you, Jax." Skye announced.

"Yeah?" Jax asked, eagerly. "Well, your timing's perfect timing because so do I."

Jax stared at her with a curiosity beaming in his eyes. He had not told Skye how he had come by the information Alexis had given him about Sonny… or the fact that she had declared her undying love for him. That little tidbit of information still was something he was trying to process. He realized he needed to tell her, but wasn't sure how. Thus, he let out a sigh of relief as he nodded at Skye. "Go ahead. You go first," he told her with a smile.

Skye's eyes had a pleading look in them as she said, "You love me, right?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" Jax asked, unsure where she was going with the question.

Skye smiled again, and Jax's concern melted. She said, "If you love me, then get me out of this godforsaken place. If I have to spend one more minute here, I'm going to scream!"

Jax kissed her softly and rubbed his fingers through her beautiful curls. He held her close and could feel her heart beating. He wondered how big the heart of his child was. "Of course I love you, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you Skye. If you want to leave… we'll go. I know the perfect place to take you. There's a beach nearby and beautiful flowers and palm trees. There's a beautiful cafe so you can have that bacon you always crave. We can be together all day, and I'll take care of you. I love you with my whole heart, and I won't let anything happen to you…"

Skye's eyes gleamed with happiness, but then she remembered that she was still in trouble along with her brother. "What are we going to do about Sonny's murder? They still think I may have had something to do with it!" Skye said with a hint of terror in her voice.

"Skye," Jax proceeded, "Sonny's alive."

The gleam in her eyes the vanished, and she just melted into Jax's arms.

"What are you going to do?" Skye asked.

"Oh, my God, Jax. You really have to get me out of here now! If Sonny is alive then that means that A.J. is being held for a crime that no one committed," Skye told him breathlessly as she came up on her knees.

Jax shook his head. "Skye, calm down. It's not good for you to get excited like this."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid, so please stop treating me like one," Skye shot back at Jax in frustration. The constant hovering of everyone around her had left her patience on its last leg. Crossing her arms, she said, "Will you get me out of her so we can help A.J. or not?"

Sighing, Jax nodded at her, "You don't need to worry about A.J."

"Why?"

Jax replied, "When I called Scott Baldwin about helping you, he told me that A.J. had already retained him as counsel. All I had to do was give Scott the evidence that was given to me that proves Sonny is still alive, and he said he could get A.J. released from that."

"What evidence?" Skye asked as her eyebrows rose in suspicion. "Who gave you what evidence about Sonny?"

Jax kept silent for a minute, debating whether to tell Skye about Alexis and her many confessions. He shook his head, deciding against it. "It doesn't matter," he said finally. "All that matters is that I love you, and I'm going to keep you safe. And our baby is going to be fine."

"Our baby," Skye murmured, her hand fluttering to her stomach. Jax watched her eyes fill, and laid his hand over hers.

"Yes," he said. "Our beautiful miracle baby. We're going to make it Skye. All of us." He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and then smiled his encouragement. "We will make it through this," he said again. "I promise."

Skye looked up at him, her eyes still wet with tears. "How do you know that?" she whispered. "How do you know?"

Jax was silent for a moment before he smiled. "I just do, Skye. I have faith in you, and us, and our love. That's how I know."

Skye was about to protest before Jax lifted a finger to her lips to silence her. He grinned again as he said, "Now, are you ready to get out of here or what?"

Skye's only answer was with a grin. She hurriedly dressed, and Jax had spirited her out of the mansion before anyone was all the wiser.

However, on the way to his car, Jax suddenly sensed something was wrong. He was about to call out to Skye a warning, but he wasn't fast enough. Out of nowhere, a very much alive Sonny Corinthos appeared with a gun pointed at Skye.

Sonny nodded at her, "You know, normally I don't like taking care of business such as this myself. But… for you, I'll make an exception. I don't know how you messed up my plans for your brother, Ms. Chandler-Quartermaine, but it's for the last time. Your brother is a dead man, and so are you."

"Skye!" Jax called out as Sonny pulled the trigger. But, it was too late as the bullet quickly made contact with flesh as Skye screamed once and collapsed.

* * *

><p>-TBC-<p> 


End file.
